Oveja Negra
by Ariasu Akane
Summary: Años después de la invasión y aún la culpa existe.


**Disclaimers: Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a la saga de The Legend of Zelda y son propiedad de Nintendo. **

Sin más dejo aquí este fic. nwn

**-.-.****Oveja Negra** .-.-.- 

Yo no debería estar aquí, no, simplemente no debería estar aferrándome a Link para no caer de Epona y menos estar dirigiéndome al lago de Hylia a estas horas de la noche. No, yo debería estar en mi habitación del castillo leyendo algo o simplemente descansando como lo tenía planeado.

¿Cómo es que me convenció? O más bien dicho, ¿Cómo es que YO me deje convencer tan fácilmente?

- Estás muy callada.

- No sé qué quieres conseguir con esto.- Respondí fríamente.

- Vamos Zel, te hará bien relajarte un poco, te le he dicho varias veces.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Cuando lleguemos sabrás, además ya no falta tanto.

Recuerdo haber ido una vez al lago de Hylia, de pequeña, ya ni se cómo será el lago, sí habrá cambiado.

- No debería estar aquí y lo sabes, sí algún guardia en el castillo descubre que no estoy tú te harás responsable por todo y ni creas que te salvaras de esta como en las veces anteriores.

- Como quieras.- Respondió calmadamente.

- Pareces cansado.

- ¿Tú crees?- Bostezo.

- Aún no sé cómo me convenciste.- Dije algo molesta.

- ¿Qué te puedo decir? Tengo un encanto natural.- Bromeo.

- Sí, como no.- Respondí sarcásticamente.

_**Flash Back**_

_Yo me encontraba en mi habitación lista para dormir, estaba cansada y no quería pensar en nada, había sido una semana bastante agotadora y yo estaba muy tensa, además de que aún guardaba varias preocupaciones en mi mente que yo veía como pensamientos absurdos, pero a pesar de que sabía que si no me encargaba pronto de eso, aquellos pensamientos terminarían causando un verdadero caos en mi mente. _

_Aunque no quería pensar en eso._

_No lo sé…_

… _no me importaba._

_Traía puesto un camisón de dormir de color blanco, aunque más que camisón parecía ser un vestido ya que este me llegaba hasta los tobillos, además de no tener mangas y los tirantes, además de ser delgados, eran de encaje. _

_Ya estaba lista para poder ir a la cama y adentrarme en el extraño mundo de los sueños donde, seguramente, no tendría ningún tipo de preocupación, aunque eso solo fue un pensamiento efímero, ya que, justo en el momento en el cual me cubrí con las sabanas escuche como alguien entraba por el balcón. _

_- ¿Princesa? ¿Sigue aún despierta?- Pregunto el "intruso" asomando la cabeza mientras que yo le dedicaba una mirada de pocos amigos. _

_- Estaba a punto de irme a dormir, ¿Sabes? Y no me trates de "usted" tú sabes que no me gusta.- Luego de decir eso me levante a encarar al "intruso" que no se había movido del balcón- ¿Link? ¿¡Qué haces aquí!?- Exclame eufórica. _

_- ¡Hey! Tranquila, despertaras a los guardias._

_- ¡Me importa un soberano pepino sí despierto a los guardias! Ahora.- Dije "tranquilizándome".- ¿¡Por qué estás aquí!? _

_- Vamos a salir, ¿Está bien?- Pregunto sonriéndome. _

_- ¿Estás loco? ¿A esta hora?, Link, por favor, solo quiero descansar y olvidarme de todo por un rato, no fue un semana muy linda. _

_- Pensar un poco acerca de lo que te preocupa no te hará mal, tienes que relajarte.- Dijo poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro derecho. _

_- Está bien, pero no sé qué quieres conseguir con esto. _

_- ¡Eso es genial! Ve, ponte algo, hace frío. _

_- ¿Te vas a quedar ahí? ¡Ni se te ocurra espiar! _

_- Como sí quisiera.- Respondió saliendo al balcón mientras que yo cerraba las cortinas de este con algo de brusquedad._

_No podría decir que tenía mucha emoción por ir a donde Link tenía planeado, pero a pesar de eso agarre el primer vestido que vi en el armario, este era un vestido largo, simple y con mangas de color rojo, me abrigue con una capucha negra con detalles variados y por ultimo amarre mi cabello en una coleta alta dejando dos mechones largos sobre mis hombros que hacían ilusión a unas patillas muy largas. _

_- Está bien, ahora… ¿Cuál es el plan para poder salir sin que nos vean?- Pregunté saliendo hacia el balcón. _

_- La verdad,.. Bueno la verdad… es que… _

_- No pensaste en eso, ¿cierto? _

_- Yo juraba que cuando saliéramos se me iba ocurrir algo.- Dijo apartando la mirada. _

_- ¡Por Nayru! Está bien, sí entraste por el balcón sin que te vieran, entonces saldremos por ahí. _

_- Como quieras.- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros para luego sacar una soga de no sé dónde, se dirigió al balcón y ato la soga asegurándose de que quedara firme.- ¿Tú crees que nos soporte a los dos?_

_- Es bastante gruesa, al parecer sí, una pregunta ¿Cómo subiste sino fue con la soga? _

_- Fue simple, hay una enredadera, sujetándome de ella fue como trepe, sí bajamos con la soga será menos riesgoso. _

_- Está bien, ¿Vamos? _

_- Sí.- Fue su simple respuesta. _

_Link fue hacia el otro extremo del barandal del balcón afirmándose de la soga, luego de eso salí yo mientras que el me sujetaba evitando que yo cayera, cuando estuvimos seguros sin riesgo de caer me sujeto casi como abrazándome y comenzó a bajar deslizándose lentamente hasta tocar el suelo. _

_- Muy bien, ya estamos abajo, ahora…_

_-¡Suéltame! Esto es algo incómodo...- Link no pudo completar la frase anterior ya que yo lo interrumpí exclamando lo anterior y escapando bruscamente del alcance de sus brazos.- Ahora, ¿Qué hacemos?_

_-Eso es lo que estaba a punto de decirte, vas a tener que ingeniártelas tú. _

_- Pero… ¡Esto fue tu idea!_

_- Cállate o nos descubrirán, además, ¿Quién te obligo a aceptar?_

_- ¡Pues tú! _

_- Mentira, tú aceptaste, jamás dije que estabas obligada. _

_Hay veces en que no lo entiendo, ¿Quiere qué me relaje o qué? Pues solo estaba logrando que mí paciencia se agotara, como Princesa debo caracterizarme por mi paciencia y al parecer eso era, pero al parecer Link era el único Hylian que podía romper esa burbuja de paciencia que "supuestamente" me rodeaba. También hay veces en las cuales el me impresiona, no solo por la forma de sacarme de quicio, también sus habilidades con la espada, hace un año es capitán de la guardia de Hyrule y el más joven hasta ahora, diecinueve años tan solo tiene, hasta a mí me impresiona, y pensar que me gana por un año, aunque no es solo eso, su manera de preocuparse por… mí, nadie más hace eso._

_ Suspire resignada.- Como quieras, ya estoy aquí asique vamos a tener que acabar con esto. Deben haber dos guardias por ambos extremos de la puerta que da salida al castillo, podría hacer algún hechizo simple para lograr que se durmieran profundamente y así salir sin preocuparse porque nos descubran, cerca de haya ahí algunos arbustos que nos servirán para ocultarnos y poder hacer el conjuro a distancia, ven.- Dije acercándome hasta los arbustos, luego corrí algunas ramas para poder visualizar bien el objetivo procurando de que no me vieran y por ultimo conjure el hechizo dirigiéndolo hasta los guardias, a los pocos minutos estos cayeron profundamente dormidos.- Y pensar que desde un año eres el capitán de la guardia, ¿eh?,¿No pudiste haberles dicho algo para que se alejaran de la salida?, acércate y asegúrate de que es seguro salir. _

_La persona a mi lado se mantuvo callada, solo se paró y se dirigió hasta los guardias, los estuvo observando durante unos instantes y luego hizo un ademán con la mano afirmando que el estado de los guardias era el planeado, ya segura, salí de los arbustos y me dirigí hasta la puerta, Link la empujo y salimos del castillo. _

_Habían sido muy pocas las veces en las cuales yo había salido del castillo y ver la Ciudadela era algo que yo disfrutaba mucho, no era para nada común, yo caminaba asombrada por cada cosa que veía, las tenues luces alumbraban las calles y había uno que otro vago durmiendo en plena plaza, debería ver más seguido a mi gente. _

_A los pocos minutos salimos de la Ciudadela dirigiéndonos a la pradera de Hyrule, donde divisamos a Epona que al parecer nos esperaba hace bastante, ya que, en cuanto vio a Link relincho varias veces por la tardanza de su dueño, Link subió rápidamente sin ningún esfuerzo a la yegua y después me ayudo a mí, me indico que me sujetara firmemente y por ultimo le indico a Epona que comenzara a trotar para luego acelerar el paso. _

_**Fin Flash Back.**_

- ¡Link, no te duermas, casi chocas! Recuerda que esta vez no vas solo.

- ¿eh?, perdóname.- Dijo espabilándose.- Je, ya llegamos.- Dijo deteniendo a Epona justo en frente de una puerta, luego bajo y me ayudo a hacer lo mismo.

- ¿Cómo qué es aquí?

- Ya verás.- Dijo abriendo la puerta y haciéndome pasar.

El lugar al que pasamos era bastante extraño, las paredes estaban pintadas de distintos colores y había cucos por todas partes, no muy lejos de donde estábamos nosotros había un hombre con una vestimenta bastante extraña.

-Buenas noches Link, ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde con una señorita tan linda a tu lado?

-Solo queremos bajar al lago, ¿Cuánto era?

- Diez rupias.- Dijo el hombre extendiendo la mano mientras que Link le entregaba a este una rupia amarilla.- Agarra el cuco que quieras.

Yo me mantuve quieta mientras observaba como Link intentaba atrapar algún cuco causando que me riera en más de alguna ocasión, luego de atraparlo se dirigió cerca de donde estaba el hombre de vestimenta extraña y me indico que viniera.

- ¿Cómo piensas que bajemos con un cuco?

- Hay que tirarse.- Dijo simplemente.

- ¿¡Estás loco!?

- Vamos, no es difícil.- Luego de eso me agarro de la cintura haciendo que me sonrojará notoriamente, tomo un poco de impulso y se lanzó junto conmigo mientras que el cuco aleteaba.

- No, no, no, detente ¡AAHHH, SUELTAME!

- ¿Segura que quieres que te suelte aquí?- Solo después de eso mire hacia abajo fijándome que estábamos pasando justo por encima del agua, mientras nos dirigíamos hacia tierra firme, a los pocos minutos aterrizamos suavemente.- Listo, no fue tan dificil.

- ¿¡CÓMO QUÉ NO!?

- Bueno ya estamos aquí, tu relájate mientras que yo tomare una siesta.- El cansancio en él ya era bastante notorio, unas ojeras muy marcadas adornaban por abajo sus ojos, luego bostezo y se tumbó en el césped a descansar.

El Lago de Hylia, un lugar bastante agradable, quería que pensara, ¿no? Yo solo me resigne a sentarme en el césped junto a Link, quería que pensara, ¿no? Con ese pensamiento en mente fije mi vista en las estrellas y deje que el ciento jugara con mis cabellos.

No tengo ni la menor idea de donde salió esta preocupación, pero aquí está presente, se trata acerca de los acontecimientos de hace dos años.

¿Qué ocurriría si volviera a pasar?

No quiero…

Aunque sé que Midna rompió el espejo del crepúsculo, y ya no existe ningún tipo de conexión entre el mundo de la luz y las sombras, quien dijo que NO puede ocurrir algo similar.

¿Me quedaría igual?

¿Sin hacer nada?

No quiero…

Aún me siento culpable por lo que paso, no hice NADA, aun no entiendo como existen personas que me hacen llamar como su soberana, aun no sé si al rendirme ante Zant consiguió ayudar en algo.

Me siento mal conmigo misma…

No solo por eso… también por ser diferente.

… aunque. ¿Eso es malo?

Recuerdos de cuando era pequeña, de todas las damas de acompañamiento y sus regaños, ¿Y qué si quería explorar los alrededores? No me podían dejar encerrada para siempre, ¿O sí?

Me la pasaba sola de pequeña… aunque prefería estar con mi sombra que mal acompañada.

¿Sola?, ¿eh?

Cuando me encerraron en el castillo me sentí así, aunque siempre lo estuve, solo que tal vez esa vez fue en la que sentí más su presencia.

Aunque haya sido solo la angustia, la soledad y la frustración, las emociones que sentí durante ese tiempo, yo no la pase mal en comparación a otras personas.

Aunque NADIE lo piense, me siento mal, ¿Qué creen que al rendirme solo pensé en mí?

**Nadie** sabe cuántas son las veces en las que me he sentido culpable, **nadie** sabe cuántas lágrimas he derramado por NO haber podido encontrar una mejor solución, **nadie** sabe las cosas horribles que pienso cuando estoy triste, ¡**Nadie me conoce!**

Nadie nota mis lágrimas, nadie nota mi tristeza, nadie nota mi dolor, pero todos notan mis errores…

No sé si me importa lo que hay alrededor mío.

Mis palabras no tienen sentido incluso para hablarlas, a veces duele guardarse todo para uno mismo, llorar solo me hace sentirme cansada, preferiría vivir sin sentir nada.

¿Incluso alguien como yo tiene futuro?

¿Estoy afligida?

¿Estoy triste?

Incluso yo no puedo entenderme a mí misma, caminar hacia adelante aún es cansador, si saben a lo que me refiero.

¡¿A quién ya le puede importar lo que opinen de mí!? ¿Y qué si me toco difícil?

En momentos como este uno podría optar por decir que es una vergüenza como persona, sobre todo sí tus padres fueron reconocidos como grandes gobernantes, aunque… Tal vez NUNCA lo sepa pero yo diría con todo el orgullo de que YO soy la **oveja negra **de la familia real de Hyrule.

Je, Link tenía razón, pensar un poco calma a cualquiera, aunque eso jamás se lo hare saber.

Saliendo de mis pensamientos de inmediato me gire para ver como seguía el, se había acurrucado a mi lado y se veía muy cómodo.

- Ser diferente no es malo.- Susurre para mí.

- Mientras que tu estés feliz contigo misma.- Hablo la persona a mi lado, esto hizo que yo lo mirara con ternura, lo acomode en mi regazo para que pudiera descansar mejor y veía como sus rebeldes cabellos rubio paja caían grácilmente sobre su frente.

Todo estará bien… supongo.

_**.-. .-.-.**_

Tres cositas importantes. -w-

1° Este es un fic que le prometí a un muy buen amigo como carta de felicitación.

Así que… ¡FELICIDADES! ^^ Te dije que te iría bien, ¡MOTIVACIÓN! ¬n¬

2° Se podría decir que este fic es como un pequeño aviso para uno nuevo que tengo pensado comenzar a escribir de hace mucho tiempo, titulado **"Twilight Mirror"** háganse una idea de que se va a tratar, porque yo NO diré NADA u.ú y dejare que la curiosidad los mate por dentro. ¡JA!

3° Este fic también lo voy a dejar para disculparme por todas las veces en las cuales he tardado en actualizar mi otro fic y todo las veces que seguramente tardare u,u

La frase de Link me hizo acordarme de cierta persona, "Mientras que tú estés feliz contigo misma"

Me hizo acordarme de mi bis- abuela por lo que ella decía, "Vive feliz y sin vergüenza de cómo eres que de todas formas te van a pelar" :'3

Qué lindo, ella es la única en este extraño mundo que me entiende.

Algo más, les voy a dejar una tarea, pero no es de las latosas, es solo una simple preguntita insignificante. XD

¿El mundo es el extraño o nosotros somos los locos? Una de dos, no pueden ser ambas.

No hay mucho que decir excepto que dejen sus comentarios, que todo tipo de comentarios son bienvenidos y además de que no muerden. ;-;

Saludos y se cuidan. :D


End file.
